


Let Me Take Care of You

by AmerValk



Series: Dragon Age 2 f!Hawke/Anders One Shots [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Positive, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmerValk/pseuds/AmerValk
Summary: Meera Hawke regrets the fate of the Arishok and, as her dom, Anders finds a way to help her process her grief.This features my diplomatic mage and a Dom!Anders.  This was initially written for a friend to distract her from a thunder storm. To warn you, this has some pretty heavy smut and features a distinct dom/sub vibe as well.





	Let Me Take Care of You

The firelight accentuated the shadows of the master bedroom, creating echoes of the imposing mantle that framed it. Meera sought to find pictures in the dancing shadows while her eyes were focused in silent sorrow. Nothing had gone as planned and now the Arishok was dead by her hand alone. _‘What a terrible waste,’_ she mourned, flexing her delicate fingers as if they were still stained with the Qunari’s blood.

Anders observed her serious expression as she vaguely acknowledged his entrance. Thoughtfully, he frowned, concerned as his Meera, the woman he adored, fixed her attentions to her hands. , _‘She was meant to soar, not be weighed down by the encumbrances of the world,’_ he lamented. 

With overt desperation, Anders knelt in front of the bed, where Hawke sat absorbed in her thoughts. He clasped her hands before she could clench them and begged, “Love.” His voice a pleading sigh as he massaged her. He began with the tips of her fingers and stroked her skin in gentle circles. “Do not punish yourself,” he insisted, incapable of hiding the anxiousness in his voice. 

His nimble, elegant fingers urged her to dispel the tension in her muscles and her shoulder slouched gently. Her fingers stilled as he caressed the palm of her hand with his thumbs and finally, she spoke, “I killed a good man today. An honest one. He had been provoked.” She confessed, revealing the splinters that tormented her mind. She continued evenly, “And I’m being lauded as a Champion. For what?” Meera asked. She held Anders gaze and he could not help but smile as he saw the freckles of blue in her dark eyes. They were so subtle that you could almost miss them.

In a gesture that was impossibly soft he cupped her cheek with one hand. Unconsciously, his thumb traced the satin skin of her lips and soothed, “For saving the city. You did the right thing.” He felt her sigh through delicately parted lips . Hoping she would understand, he stated, “There are times when violence is an ugly necessity. The Arishok would have shown no mercy.” 

Meera caught him off guard as she stared into him with a profound sincerity. Despite her dour expression, the brightness of her eyes were vivid and encapsulating. “I suppose that makes it justified. I just...wanted it to be different,” she wished, her voice almost sounded like a prayer. It was certainly more devout than any canticle Anders had ever heard in the Chantry. She was his one solitary light, and he was drawn to her like a starved moth. Meera’s innocence was a precious commodity. In that moment, he silently swore that he would pay any price to preserve it. 

There was nothing like her in this world, and even Justice understood this. It was becoming more difficult to discern who cared for her more, if there was even a difference. “Let me take care of you tonight, sweetheart,” Anders asked, his voice hushed as he drew her in for a sweet kiss. His lips replaced the pad of his thumb as he tilted her head, imploring her longing compliance.

Her cheeks flushed at Anders promise and her lips parted as she surrendered demurely. He felt Meera’s breath hitch as he hesitated. Her deep brown eyes were sharp as he stood, his warmth suddenly absent. She beheld his honey-brown eyes and was lured by the golden gleam. Anders towered over as he rose to his full height and traced a single, tempting finger along her jawline. It’s path ended at her chin as he tilted it upwards and demanded her full attention. “Please,” Meera entreated as she focused on the glow in his eyes. More than anything, she felt it with a keening hunger. The day had been so long and bloody and Hawke simply wanted to forget. Anders seemed to seep mana as if it eked from his skin and it bathed her in a gentle warmth. Even the feeling of his magic caused desire to pool in her stomach.

There were rules she dare not break. The temptation of drawing him closer, and kissing his perfect lips was intentional. Anders’ smirked as he observed the wanting in her expression the way she strained against an unspoken understanding. “Good girl,” he soothed as he rewarded with the kiss she craved. Lips opened wide, parting in delicate wisps of need. Still, the moment was too short as Anders pulled away to admire her. She should have been an angel, but her eyes were darkened with lustful intent.

His movement was marked by uncommon grace as laid on the bed alongside Meera. Anders’ posure was languid and inviting. His golden-red hair was tousled and dusted his shoulders. He beckoned her with a smoldering glance and hooked finger suggestively. His eyebrows were arched suggestively. “Come,” he commanded benevolently. Meera obeyed him soundlessly, a fair blush coloring her cheeks. She lifted her legs onto the bed and moved towards them before bending them at her side. Patient but wanting, she sat before Anders, not daring to initiate any further contact. Even as he tempted her.

He appraised her, his face graced with a smile that could make Andraste weep. “Take off your robe,” Anders stated. His tone was almost regal. Meera shared a mischievous grin with him as she untied the silken cord at her waist. With the knot undone, Anders urged the thin material from her narrow shoulders and it settled around her like a halo. The stark contrast between the cold air of the room and her heated skin was intensely vivid and Meera shuddered at the evocative sensation. Leisurely, Anders traced the lines of her body as his fingers pulsed with low, pleasurable frequency. He manipulated his own energy and their mana mingled. Anders smirked, analyzing the subtle play of emotions on her face as he taunted her gingerly.

Meera moaned in blissful appreciation and her breath came in short, subtle gasps. The sound began deep in her chest and manifested as delicate purr as she revelled in Anders’ expertise. The mana raced through her body like a current as he caught a hardened nipple and rolled it between his fingers. Meera fought against her nature, wanting so desperately to close the distance between them. Each small vibration wound her further, closer to a crescendo, but Anders was too gentle and forgiving as he merely toyed with her breasts. She felt the building rush abate as he ceased stimulating her and his hand finally settled at the base of her skull. 

One heartbeat and nothing, just silence and the crackling of fire wood. Then, another passed as Meera threaded her fingers through his hair, but that was all she did. Sighing ardently as Meera waited for Anders to close the distance. His lips were chaste and maddeningly gentle as he gave her an innocent kiss. His fingers running just beneath her chin with a soothing pressure. He swiped his tongue across her lips and they parted, inviting him to claim her as he amplified her senses with tender caresses. Then, Anders truly felt the capitulation in her wanting lips, entangling her tongue so urgently with his own. Her desires fluctuated in pulsing waves as guided her to the mattress, never breaking the kiss that held her rapt in his embrace.

The pads of his fingers tickled the soft skin of her stomach. Anders felt the vibration of laughter deep in her throat and whispered, “You’re allowed to laugh, love.” Her cheeks blushed a deep, bright red as the he nipped at the skin of her neck, then soothed the bitten skin with a tender kiss. It took a moment, but an adoring giggle erupted from her the back of her throat. As she laughed, Anders carefully removed her smalls. He allowed this brief exertion, knowing that she would not feel a similar release for some time. 

She shifted her hips toward him. The swell of his erection tantalized the bare skin of her inner thigh. Anders continued to kiss her neck indulgently, marking it until he sucked on the skin at her pulse point. Meera’s hips snapped against him and she began to wrap her legs around his hips, driving his penis closer to her core. Forgetting herself as she wanted him so urgently. Anders chided her with a sharp bite on the same spot and Meera cried out in shock. Her eyes were confused. She gazed at him penitently, “That was too forward, sweetheart.” His voice was firm, almost unforgiving. Anders traced the smooth skin of her labia, delicately parting it with a minute burst of energy leaving his skilled fingers. “What is it you want? Do you still want me to take care of you?” He asked, continuing to murmur exactingly along the skin beneath her ear. 

Anders felt a deep tremble rise through her as the electric energy danced through her nerves. He smirked as fine pressure of her nails dug into his scalp. He chuckled as he found the small nub of her clitoris and urged it from its hood. “I forgot myself,” Meera choked, her voice hushed and penitent has he tormented her. He circled the bundle of nerves devoutly, drawing at the lust which pooled within. He dipped a teasing finger in her sex and swiped it along the sensitive skin. “Please take care of me,” Meera begged, her voice ragged and burning as Anders drew her orgasm closer. He examined her sternly, hiding his own delight at her eagerness. He wanted to indulge her every want, but knew that she needed him to be in control. 

His expression softened quickly as she submitted so easily to him. Even so, if he teased her much more, she would soon be spent. “Then,” he offered gently, “You know that will not be able to orgasm until I allow it.” Anders accentuated his words with a gentle kiss on her lips. He spoke through the gesture as the hand that had taunted her without mercy earlier drew abstract lines on her dark skin. “But you’re so strong, but I know you can handle this,” he promised. Meera ardently believed him as he wove precise spell. Just a little bit of magic that would draw her away from orgasmic release just as she met her peak. Admittedly, he was rather proud of that arcane creation. Anders delivered it with a pleasant caress along the inside of her thigh as he moved down her body.

Meera felt the tingle of a spell being traced between her legs as he kissed her skin with tender reverence. His lips were heavenly as he sucked on her nipple with the barest hint of teeth. She struggled to keep still as he expertly stimulated the sensitive bud. Meera sighed in the softest whisper as he lavished attention on her breasts. 

Anders found her wanton response compelling as she squirmed against him. He wanted to see just how much Meera truly wanted him as he parted her nether-lips and sought her clitoris. She was already so wet with arousal that he found the pearl quite easily and began to tease it. He circled it in gentle circles at first, amused at how her hips followed the motion of his fingers, straining for more. She shut her eyes tightly as she held back a moan. Anders observed the breath rise in her throat and felt the reverberation in her chest. 

Meera trembled as a gentle wave consumed her while his finger’s deftly explored her folds, caressing them with a deliberately gentle fingers. It was just enough to stimulate her, as his fingers hummed with magical energy. Anders tongue curled around her nipple one last time and he dragged his teeth along the hardened bud. Meera cried out from the sharp, vibrant pain. At the same time, he encouraged her with surge of mana. It lingered in every nerve, coursing through her with a rush of energy. Her entire body tensed, and for a moment, his resolve weakened as he took her lips in a kiss. 

The silent scream reverberated in Anders’ soul as he felt her deprived release as he plundered her mouth, wanting to taste Meera’s sweet surrender. As her hip bucked against his hand, he thought to punish her until he realized a better way. Anders could taste her desperate need for release as she kissed him so fervently, each fevered brush of her lips felt like a prayer as he carefully parted her labia and traced the crease in her skin at her soaked entrance. He broke this kiss and commanded in hushed whispers along her cheek, “Sweetheart.” 

Anders implored her with molten gold eyes as he drew his hand along the line of her jaw and cupped her cheek reassuringly. He held her gaze for a long moment, dragging his thumb along the hood of her pearl as it extended. Pleasure flooded her entire body as Meera fought to stay still, to stay submissive as he toyed with her desires, “I want to hear my name on those trembling lips.” He planted a kiss at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, “And only my name as you beg, love..” He accentuated each word with a sharp bite that would most certainly mark her. 

She grunted, frustrated as Anders stopped touching her and the pads of his fingers ghosted above her core so temptingly. Meera groaned as even the warmth of his hand, pulsing with mana found a way to taunt her. He was silent as he moved down her body, kissing her skin of her stomach and intentionally avoiding her mound. It was maddeningly quiet as the fire crackled and popped. “Good Girl,” Anders praised her obedience as she tangled her fingers in the silken strands of his hair. Her silence and patience was rewarded as he inched lower and kissed the soft flesh of her inner-thigh.

Meera breathed, as if to speak, but remained silent. Then, as if lifetimes had passed dipped his head between his legs and kissed the folds of her her labia with exquisite tenderness. His tongue drew a wicked line between them as she nearly forced him away, but Anders placed his hands on top of her thighs. He held her firmly in place as she attempted to escape his grasp. The strength of his hold grabbed her attention as Meera averted her eyes until he directed, “No, I did not give you permission to look away.” Her cheeks flushed as he demanded she watch, as he resumed exploring her folds with an assured bravado.

Anders tongue danced over her the folds of her labia. Some used the common alphabet but he preferred to whisper in Ander. He knew a few words from memory, and murmured them into her core. With each letter, Meera felt as if she was ascending. The tip of his tongue wrapped around her pearl and he tasted her desire with lewd indulgence. Her entire body pulsed, waiting on a climax that never came. “Anders,” she begged, holding back a strangled sob. 

The firelight showed faint tears on her cheeks and she implored him with such serenity. “Patience love, just a little longer. I know you can do it,” he urged. He soothed her with long strokes that brought her back from the brink, only brushing the outer lips. Anders waited for her breathing to slow until she was calm once more. “You’re wonderful,” he praised as he pressed another kiss to her lips more. This time, Anders was ready and held her still as deftly inserted two fingers into her vagina, clenched around them. He pumped his fingers rapidly, brushing her walls in a gentle, steady rhythm, enticing her to another climax. 

Meera felt transcendent guided by Anders soft thrusts as he continued to toy with her lust, as he hooked his fingers within her and she clenched around him. Her entire body tensed, and Meera begged. His name spilled from her lips as electricity coursed through her. She needed to feel every part of him. She wanted to kiss his mouth and feel his arms around her. Anders read the yearning in her eyes and obliged. His lips crashed against hers and he wrapped one arm around her. The other stayed between her thighs and he began to carefully unwind the spell.

She tasted herself on Anders’ mouth as his arcane energy guided her body, touching each nerve. Meera arched against him gracefully as her body rose from the mattress. Her legs embraced his hips as she drove his erection along her soaking slit. “Anders, please...” she pled. He swiftly compiled, marveling at how tightly her walls embraced him and began to move within her. She moaned into his mouth, never breaking the kiss as he thrust into her, singing his name in an adoring chorus. The tip of his erection buried deep within her and struck her cervix. She wrapped his arms around her back, nails digging into his skin as even simple words evaded her. 

Suddenly, Meera’s body flooded with an intensive wave, a crescendo that pulsed as Anders came inside her. Her walls clenched around him and she had her denied orgasm, an immense vibrant peak that left her utterly spent as she collapsed onto the mattress. Anders caught her in a tender embrace, smiling at her vivid red cheeks and deep breaths as the tension fled from her limbs. He guarded her as she wept, the pleasure overwhelming her senses as she curled into his chest. When she finally opened her eyes again she smiled absently. Her mind was pleasantly blank as Anders kissed the tip of her nose. She opened her mouth to speak, but he pressed a single finger to lips. “Not now, sweetheart. Rest, you’ve more than earned it. I’ll hold you just like this,” he promised. Meera blinked, uncertain at first, before she followed his final command and shut her eyes. Sleep came easily as she lay protected in his embrace.


End file.
